Heretofore it was known to erect artificial barriers, such as dams or levees, to prevent overflow of rising water. Such prior art attempts either required a fixed or substantially fixed, erected construction or required interposed mechanical action to raise the dam before the water would rise to a dangerous level.
Typical of these prior attempts are as shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 449,185, granted Mar. 31, 1891, to D. H. Solomon; U.S. Pat. No. 982,621, granted Jan. 24, 1911, to T. W. Maxey, et al; U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,444, granted Feb. 25, 1930, to G. E. Dutton; U.S. Pat. No. 1,888,364, granted Nov. 22, 1932, to C. R. Van Orman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,537, granted Jan. 19, 1937, to F. Dorn; U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,845, granted Feb. 23, 1954, to E. Freyssinet; U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,810, granted Nov. 23, 1965, to T. Grether, et al; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,824, granted Nov. 25, 1969, to C. F. Schaaf, et al.
There prior art attempts were often difficult and costly to construct, and were aesthetically unacceptable. Further, and of particular importance, is wherein erection or adjustment was required prior to the water rising to a dangerous level. Often, the water level would rise too fast and flood before such action was or could be undertaken.
Now, however, there is provided by the present invention a water containment barrier which is self-actuating so as to be vertically movable with concommitant changes in the water level.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a self-actuating water containment barrier.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a barrier as aforesaid which self-adjusts to the changing levels of a body of water.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a barrier as aforesaid which is aesthetically acceptable, particularly at low water levels.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a water containment barrier which is readily constructed of relatively inexpensive materials of practical design and operation.